


The Penthouse

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Dom!Sam, F/M, Knife Play, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, creative use of demon powers, is that a tag, mutual orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: When Sam Winchester shows up at your hotel room claiming to have lost his soul, there’s really only one way to find out if he’s telling the truth.





	The Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - cock rings  
> genre bingo fill - free space

When Sam showed up at the penthouse suite of the hotel you were currently committing multiple frauds to stay in, you couldn’t have been more surprised. You had no idea how he found you, or, more specifically, _why_ he found you.

You could tell straight away that something wasn’t right. You and Sam didn’t see each other outside of occasionally saving each other’s asses in the name of saving the world. You wouldn’t say you were friends, you were more like work acquaintances. There was a slight sexual tension between you both whenever you saw each other but that was about it, so you assumed this wasn’t a casual visit.

He was a lot more ripped than he had been when you last saw him, and there was a distinct lack of light in his eyes. It wouldn’t take a genius to clock that something was off about him, and you racked your brains trying to come up with a reason as to why he was at your door, and why he looked so unusual.

You’d heard of his problem with demon blood previously, and you tried to study him and see if he looked like he was under any influence. He didn’t look out of it at all though, standing straight in the private elevator as if he belonged there.

“Last I heard you were going ten rounds with the devil in Hell,” you finally greeted, leaning a hand against the doorframe to keep him from walking in. If he _was_ on demon blood, you weren’t going to let him just walk in and kill you in your robe before he drained you.

“And yet you never visited me,” he tutted with a dark smile, and yep, this was definitely not the same Sam Winchester who used to be your enemy-turned-sometimes-ally.

“I’m not a big fan of the company.”

“Me neither,” was all he said. “Can I come in?”

You narrowed your eyes and sized him up, waiting for him to snap and try and kill you. When he stayed still, you cocked an eyebrow and looked him in the eye. “What happened to you down there?”

“It didn’t agree with me. I left, my soul apparently didn’t.”

You pulled the door wide open and stepped out of the way. “I knew you seemed like more fun!”

He stepped in and looked around your spacious room, and you didn’t miss how his gaze lingered on the large bed in the middle of the suite. “Broken the bed in yet?” He asked shamelessly, and this time it was his turn to check you out. You stood proudly in your silk robe that probably cost just as much as the hotel room you were in.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you retorted, and you couldn’t help the smirk that grew on your face. You already liked this version of him a lot better.

“It’s not the only thing I’m curious about.”

“Oh?”

He took a large, deliberate step to where you were standing. You backed away, unafraid to admit that he was a bit intimidating up close while being apparently soulless, but you stopped when the backs of your knees hit your bed.

His hands made their way to the tie of your robe, and you did nothing to deter them, deciding to go along with it. “I’ve always wondered what you looked like under all your clothes,” he said quietly, looking you in the eyes as he slowly untied it, leaving time for you to stop him. You never did. You exhaled shakily when his large hands pulled it open and pushed it off your shoulders, his hands lingering as you stood stark naked in front of him.

He whistled lowly as his eyes raked up and down your body, landing on your boobs a bit longer than anywhere else. You wouldn’t have pegged him as a boob guy, you thought idly before returning to the moment.

This was the first time you’d felt nervous in a long time, but you felt like you had a good reason. Sam wasn’t Sam right now, instead, he was unpredictable and dangerous. What made it all worse was the fact that you were ridiculously attracted to him right now. Sue you, he was hot when he looked all strong and menacing.

“Feelings mutual robot boy,” you said, trying to sound nonchalant and ignoring the growing ache in between your meat suit’s thighs. He nodded, his hair briefly falling in his face before he reached down and tugged his tight shirt off, leaving you free to ogle at his ridiculous body. No man could be that hot without making a deal. You could’ve sworn his muscles had muscles he was _that_ ripped.

You knew he was probably going to try and kill you, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t have some fun with him before he tried. And if he didn’t, maybe you could get him addicted to your blood à la Ruby style and have your own personal bitch boy.

He didn’t say anything about your obvious drooling and kept undressing, slowly unbuckling his belt and tossing it off. He left a gun and two knives on the bedside table before pulling his pants and underwear off, leaving him bare before you.

You swallowed audibly at the sight of him, you weren’t expecting him to be so… huge seemed like the only fitting word. His cock was easily past eight inches and it was thicker than anything you’d ever taken before. You were a bit worried about whether or not your meat suit would be able to snap back after this, and you’d grown rather fond of her. But death by dick, you mused, would not be a bad way to go out.

You stopped blatantly staring at his more than impressive dick and locked eyes with him. There was a cocky grin on his face that you couldn’t wait to knock off. As if a switch had gone off in the back of both of your head’s, you both suddenly lunged at each other.

You shoved him onto the bed and straddled him, but before you could slip him inside of you he was rolling the two of you over fluidly, leaving you on your back and him in between your legs. You rolled your eyes, of course he’d want to be in charge. You reached up and grabbed his hair, dragging his head down - not to your mouth, like he’d expected, but instead towards your boobs.

He chuckled but didn’t need any more prompting, grabbing a handful of each boob in his large hands and leaning down, sucking a nipple into his mouth and nibbling it, making your back arch up into him. His cock was resting against your thigh and you rolled your hips up, trying to get it to brush against your soaked pussy while he switched nipples, but he stopped once he caught onto what you were trying to do.

“Don’t be greedy,” he snarled, pulling back onto his knees and slapping your clit so fast you weren’t sure what was happening.

“Fuck!” You couldn’t help but squeak out at the unexpected pain, your legs trying to close around him and cover yourself up while the sting reverberated throughout your body. Once you’d recovered, you opened your eyes to see he had the same cocky grin as before, and it was starting to piss you off. “Enough with the foreplay, jackass, I’ve got places to be after this.”

“No you don’t,” he said, bringing the tip of his cock to your pussy. Your clit was still tingling from the force of the slap, and when he bumped the tip against your clit you couldn’t help but jerk away. He ignored your reaction and traced your clit with the head of his cock until you got used to the sensations. When he decided he had enough, he slammed balls deep into you, splitting you in two. You could have sworn that you wailed from the sudden stretch, your body completely unprepared but at the same time already healing and craving more.

He braced his hands on either side of your head, grabbing at the pillows so hard you were surprised they didn’t burst. You felt like you were having an out of body experience, speared open on his cock as he stretched you so far you weren’t sure if you could ever get with another man again.

He smirked and grabbed your calves, lifting your legs over his shoulders and letting him push even deeper inside of you, which felt like an impossible feat at this point.

“Son of a bitch,” you finally managed to get out through your gritted teeth, feeling your body begin to adjust itself around him. Perks of being a demon, you guessed, because if you didn’t have a supernatural element on your side you would probably never be the same after this.

He took this as the go-ahead to begin pounding into you, a perfect rhythm while the front of his thighs slapped against the back of your own. You grinned back at him, the pain was gone by now and just pleasure remained. It felt like he was trying to break you, there was no taking it easy and that’s what you loved about it.

The knives he’d left on the bedside table glinted in the light beside you, and you were so tempted to grab one and leave a small nick on yourself, just to see his reaction. He’d probably fuck you even harder if he drank some of your blood.

He saw where you were looking and shook his head, and for a second you thought that maybe he’d made up the whole thing, maybe he had a soul and this was all an elaborate way from him to get his rocks off before killing you.

If he was going to kill you, you were gonna make it worth your while.

You fastened a makeshift cock ring around him using your powers to hold off his orgasm, meaning you could drag out your fun. You smirked wickedly when his hips stuttered and didn’t even try to keep an innocent expression on your face when he glared darkly down at you before he slapped you harshly. You could feel your teeth had cut the inside of your cheek before the wound quickly healed, leaving you with just the taste of blood in your mouth.

“Cunt,” he snapped, and you grinned wickedly up at him. His gaze focused on your mouth, and you knew he was looking at the blood staining your teeth, making his thrusts stutter as his self-control wavered. What you were left with was a challenge for him. You cocked an eyebrow and licked over your teeth slowly and deliberately, and he growled and flipped you over onto all fours to break the staring contest he was having with your mouth.

“Chicken,” you laughed, but you were cut off when he gripped your hips so tightly that it felt like he was trying to permanently embed his fingers into your skin. He used his firm grip to pull you back onto him and meet his thrusts halfway, and you moaned brokenly from how strongly he was pounding into you.

You were right on the verge of coming, any worries you had earlier were gone while your legs and arms shook under you from the effort of holding yourself up while he was using you so roughly.

You reached between your legs and went to rub your clit, but you paused when you felt a knife at your throat. He was still fucking you, a bit slower but still powerfully. You saw that one of the knives he’d had on the bedside table was gone and connected the dots in your head.

“Demon blade,” he said, and you could picture the smirk on his face. Okay, maybe you hadn’t connected all of the dots because you seemed to miss the fact that he brought a demon blade, and _of_ _course_ he did, how had you not seen this coming? “Hand off your clit, now. If I’m not coming, neither are you.”

“Asshole,” you muttered, but when he pressed the knife in a bit further and you felt beads of blood drip down the sharp edge of it you listened to him, going back to holding yourself up with both hands. He didn’t move the blade from its position, but he wasn’t pressing it in any further either. He definitely wasn’t bluffing when he said it was a demon blade, because your neck was still stinging from where he’d cut you slightly, showing no sign of stitching itself back together.

You ground your teeth out of frustration, you were so close you could taste it but you still needed that extra push that came with rubbing your clit. You knew you could use your powers, but they were nowhere near as good as the real thing, as being actually touched. You were too stubborn to give in and make the cock ring disappear though, so you were going to have to wait until _he_ started begging _you_.

You could tell he was getting frustrated, the blade was catching against your neck every now and then as he lost his self-control, but you didn’t mind. You’d endured far worse pain, and you were able to find the pleasurable side of the burn. He was getting sloppy, thrusting into you hard but without rhythm as he tried to find a crack in your power to exploit so he could come.

After a few minutes of that you got bored, flipping him over with your powers and climbing on top of him while you made sure he dropped the knife at his side. He groaned and you took a glance down at his cock in between your legs to see how hard he was. You were starting to grow concerned that he’d come even with you trying to stop it.

You made eye contact with him while you slid down on his cock, laughing at the pained expression on his face while he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“All you have to do is say please,” you singsonged, and he stopped looking at your eyes and instead turned to look down at your neck - or, more accurately, the blood on it. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and you knew you had him.

You started to rock yourself on his cock, feeling your boobs bounce from the growing force while he kept staring at your neck with a calculated expression, like he was weighing the pros and the cons of drinking your blood in his head while you were having the time of your life riding him.

You made up his mind for him because his inner conflict was boring you. You stopped your bouncing and grabbed the knife, dragging it in a line under your collarbone. It burned, a lot more painful than it would have been if you had used a normal knife, but you weren’t fussed.

He groaned and leaned forward suddenly, latching his mouth onto your chest and lapping up the blood from the cut. You grinned. You were a pretty low-ranking demon, but with a jacked up Sam Winchester on your side? Hell was practically yours. That is if he’d bother to stick around after getting his fix.

He pulled back grinned menacingly before he flipped the two of you back over, leaving him in between your legs once again. His thrusts were different now, much more powerful as his hands grabbed the headboard. He filled you up perfectly, and you were almost annoyed at yourself for taking this long to sleep with him.

You flinched as the wood in the headboard shattered under his strong grip, and his pace never faltered as he flung the two large chunks left in his hands behind him, hearing them knock over something that was definitely expensive.

He grabbed onto your throat and squeezed tightly, and even though you didn’t need to breathe it still had an automatic effect on your body, leading you to clench even tighter around him than you already had been. His other hand went to the top of your head, meaning you couldn’t move your head an inch while he forced you to look into his eyes.

He slowed down a little but still thrusted into you hard, sending your entire body into overdrive with you being so close to coming but still needing your clit to be touched. “You’re going to stop whatever you’re doing to my dick,” he said slowly like he was speaking to someone stupid, “or else I’m going to tie you up and edge you for a month. Something handy about not having a soul? I don’t sleep.”

You looked at his face, trying to call the bluff but seeing nothing but honesty in them. “What if I _want_ a month of being edged,” you challenged, cocking one of your eyebrows.

“I tried to be nice,” he sighed, stopping his thrusts completely. You flinched back when you felt the power you had on his cock be abruptly stopped as if your powers were turned off. He smirked at your confused expression and leaned in, turning your head so that his lips met your ear. “I also tried to act like I wasn’t already juiced up on demon blood before I showed up here.”

Your eyes widened when you turned your face back to him. He grinned, and there was still some of your blood staining his lips. As if he sensed your thought, he dipped his tongue out to taste it. “Why didn’t you say so from the start, this could’ve gotten started so much sooner.”

“I think it was much more fun this way. You look hot when you’re taken by surprise. I also need to have an advantage when I’m dealing with a demon.”

You went to shake your head, but his hands stopped you. Sighing, you rolled your hips and tried to hint at him to start fucking you now. You could play catch up _after_ you came.

He stopped holding your head and instead brought his hands to your hips, pinning them to the bed as he slid out. “Oh, you thought I was kidding?” He chuckled, and your pussy clenched at the dark laugh that was full of an equal amount of threat and promise. “You’re not coming for a month.”

He let go of you and you went to move instantly but you couldn’t. You glared daggers at him as his own form of knock-off demon powers held you to the bed, and you went to curse him out before you realised the bastard had taken away your ability to speak as well, nothing coming out when you went to call him an asshole.

He grinned before he got out from in between your legs, settling for kneeling by your side instead. He wrapped a hand around his cock and he quickly began getting himself off, using your own wetness to ease his hand’s quick movements.

He didn’t take long to get to the edge himself, and before you knew it he was aiming his cock at your face and painting you in streaks of his cum, letting the last of it spray across your boobs. He sat back on his haunches and looked pleased with his work, and only then did he stop using his powers on you.

Your hand immediately tried to go between your legs to spite him, but it stopped as if there was an invisible wall blocking the way. You tried a few different angles but couldn’t get near your cunt, leaving you even more frustrated than you already were.

“Consider it a no-fly zone,” he finally said with a careless grin, but you knew he was enjoying this a lot more than he’d admit. He leaned over the edge of the bed and tossed your robe at you. “Clean up, you’ve got a long month ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
